Problem: What is the value of $$\frac{1}{2}\times4\times\frac{1}{8}\times16\times\frac{1}{32}\times64\times\frac{1}{128}\times256\times\frac{1}{512}\times1024?$$
We pair up the terms in the product as follows: $$
\left(\frac{1}{2} \times 4\right) \times \left(\frac{1}{8} \times 16\right) \times \left(\frac{1}{32} \times 64\right) \times \left(\frac{1}{128} \times 256\right) \times \left(\frac{1}{512} \times 1024\right).
$$The value inside each pair of parentheses is $2,$ so the answer is $2 \times 2 \times 2 \times 2 \times 2 = \boxed{32}.$